The Melody of the Malady
by EsTeLweNadia
Summary: Sequel to the Song of the Stars. During the battle of the He Fei Castle, Lu Xun realized that not all wishes would come true.


**Title**: The Melody of the Malady

**By**: Rachel Hunter

**Summary**: Sequel to the _Song of the Stars_. During the battle of the He Fei Castle, Lu Xun realized that not all wishes would come true.

**Rating**: General, mild angst.

**Disclaime**r: All the Dynasty Warriors characters mentioned here aren't mine, and will never be. The storyline is entirely mine, though.

**Author's Note**: Actually I meant the Song of the Stars to strictly be oneshot, until someone asked for a sequel. Which led me wondering in bafflement, 'What can I write for the sequel?' Then I remembered. So here it is. Set during the battle of He Fei Castle, Dynasty Warriors 5. How I played this stage is kinda portrayed here. Oh, and please read the _Song of the Stars_ first before reading this, or you will be scratching your head throughout the entire story. _The Song of_ _the Stars_ is a short piece… won't take you long.

As always, comments and constructive criticism are immensely appreciated.

Go on… read…and enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the tranquility of the night, Lu Xun sat at the edge of a grassy hill, overlooking the calm sea where gentle waves lapped the sand of the shore with each whisper of the breeze. The sky was the color of unpolished sapphire, with swirling white clouds glittered with radiant stars and hints of the fading darkness of the night. It was nearing dawn. The scent of salt was thick in the air, but it did not bother the solemn young officer, so deep he was in his thoughts. His saddened golden eyes gazed into the rippling water, seeing not his reflection but the time during Zhou Yu and Lu Meng still walked the earth, and their profound words that still echoing at the back of his mind.

_He was on a ship, enchanted by the slightly murky but startlingly clear water. He saw a reflection of a weary young man, with pale face and dull eyes. A reflection of himself. He closed his eyes for a moment. He knew he had done his best to help out Wu quell the chaos, but he felt that it wasn't enough. Everyone else had contributed so much; they were either admirable warriors or excellent strategists or even both. He was neither an accomplished warrior nor a brilliant strategist. He was young and inexperienced. The only thing he was good at was to help out with the kingdom's endless stream of paperwork. He sighed miserably. He hated himself for being so useless. Sighing again at his reflection, he reached down to destroy it. He was almost there, almost bending over the ship's rail when a strong hand clamped on his shoulder._

_Startled he immediately straightened himself and turned. Zhou Yu was standing beside him, his deep brown eyes set into a smoldering, yet indescribable gaze that seemed to pierce through the nervous officer._

"_Lu Xun, the very future of Wu hangs on officers like yourself," the older strategist murmured, releasing him to stare at the sunset._

_Speechless with the sincere statement, Lu Xun scrutinized the brooding general before joining Zhou Yu to gaze at the sun. A soft smile graced his once miserable features. Zhou Yu, his superior had faith in him, and to place such a heavy responsibility on him would definitely mean that his potential had finally been realized._

_Maybe he wasn't as useless as he thought after all…_

_Lu Xun finished off two more enemy soldiers before his sharp eyes caught sight of Lu Meng falling to his knees on a puddle of rainwater. _

"_Lord Lu Meng!" He cried out, deftly sheathing his bloodied twin sabers and rushed to his lord's side. He pulled Lu Meng's arm around his neck and struggled to get the veteran general to his feet._

"_Lu Xun," Lu Meng gasped, and the agony and the effort it took to pronounce his name made Lu Xun flinch. "I have faith in you. Unite this land… under the name of… Wu!" _

_Lu Meng's head dropped to his chest. Lu Xun started to panic. Fear and worry made his hands clammy and cold but he determinedly hauled the older warrior to safety, surprisingly going unnoticed in the pandemonium of the battlefield. "Don't speak, my lord. Everything will be alright. I will get you to safety, just hang on!"_

"_Promise me…" Lu Meng rasped, shuddering violently. "Promise me that you will…!"_

_Lu Xun was badly startled. He thought Lu Meng had fallen into unconsciousness but he hastily cut in and said, "Yes, my lord. I promise that I will do my very best to unite this land under the banner of Wu, so please, speak no more. You will only aggravate your injuries!"_

_His lord did not reply, and Lu Xun knew for certain that Lu Meng had lapsed into unconsciousness. He hastened his pace. The life of one of Wu's most valued officers now hung in balance._

Lu Xun shook the memories away, emerging back into reality. The sky had begun to lighten with the warm rays of the waking sun. It was already morning; time flew by so fast when one was lost in thoughts.

"Zhou Yu, Lu Meng," the names of the departed officers he respected most escaped his lips in a light, sorrowful sigh as he stood up. He stared at the brightening heavens for a moment before voicing his oath. "I shall carry on… with your passion and your spirit."

He clasped a fist into his palm respectfully at chest-level and bowed.

Silence reigned the atmosphere as the young strategist paid a soundless tribute to the fallen.

Then he straightened up and turned around, heading back to his waiting kingdom to make final preparations for the oncoming battle against Wei at the He Fei Castle. As with the battle of Yi Ling against Shu, Lu Xun determined to bring glory and victory to the Wu kingdom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rip 'em to shreds!" Sun Quan's yell was still ringing in his ears. "Wei's tyranny ends today!"

Lu Xun smiled grimly. This would be their last battle with Wei. They would destroy the heartless kingdom for good, before proceeding to eliminate the pretentiously virtuous Shu in the future battle of Bai Di Castle. Only then the chaos would finally be quelled, the peace of the land restored, all under the name of Wu.

But now he had to concentrate on this battle. He had to make sure that his strategies were carried out smoothly, that everything would go as planned. The strategies used for this battle were his, and he could not afford them to backfire. He would not fail the responsibility entrusted to him.

"Our allies shall lead a strike from the rear!" He shouted, rearing his horse back before charging at the enemy gate captain. "Tear down the outer gates and destroy the enemy!"

As finished saying it, he struck the gate captain down. The mighty west gate of the He Fei castle flung open, and almost immediately enemy soldiers came pouring out. A black horse came into view, followed by its rider, Cao Xiu.

"Come, hit me with everything you got!"

Lu Xun smiled darkly. "My pleasure."

The fight with the Wei general was short. Within moments Cao Xiu was left choking dirt on the ground, muttering "Damn, it's over already" but by then Lu Xun was already galloping towards the inner center gate, where the veteran general Xu Huang was waiting on a white horse.

Lu Xun strove to reach Xu Huang, but the officer under him, Xiahou Ba blocked his way.

"To get to him you must get through me first!"

Annoyance etched itself on Lu Xun's fair features. "As you wish."

A blade found its mark on Xiahou Ba's left flank even before he saw the Wu strategist move. Lu Xun viciously pulled his saber out and rode on ahead; resolutely not looking back.

As he approached the calmly waiting Xu Huang, the catapults had already begun their attacks; raining huge boulders to the ground.

"You are all alone," he remarked. "Care to reconsider?"

"It is not necessary," Lu Xun replied breezily, brandishing his faithful twin sabers to prove his point. "I can defeat you just fine on my own."

Xu Huang was a formidable warrior; Lu Xun had heard of his prowess and seen it for himself. He did not let fear cloud his senses. He didn't think. Determination and years of practice with the weapon wielded the Falcon into a net of steel as he attacked both the fearsome Wei general and his bodyguards. As Xu Huang swung the Marauder around intending to cleave the annoying young red general into two, his target suddenly disappeared.

"Where are you aiming at? I am right here."

Before Xu Huang had the chance to turn around, something hit the back of his head hard enough to send him careening to the ground, his vision dangerously pulsing black and white. His last thought was, "_Alas, is this how a warrior's path is to end? Bested by a mere boy?_" before he drifted out of sea of pain into the abyss of darkness.

"Enemy officer defeated!" Lu Xun cried out triumphantly.

He headed for the south gate, killing the gate captain in one blow. "Get in the rams now!" He shouted, dodging a downward slash before dishing out his own at the nearby enemy minions. "Tear down the walls and rush into the castle! Everyone, protect the rams as you advance!"

_I have defeated Xu Huang_, Lu Xun thought, glancing back at the advancing rams he had brought over all the way from Wu, _so the rams should be able to hold until the gate crumbles under the assault._

"Where do you think you are going?"

Startled, Lu Xun pulled his horse into an abrupt halt. An enemy major took advantage of his surprise to knock him off his horse. Instinctively he righted himself on air, landing nimbly in a catlike crouch on the ground amidst the rabble and lunged at the nearest opponent. More met their demise by his blades; Lu Xun cut through them like farmer to wheat and charged at Wen Pin. His attacks on the unfortunate Wei general were relentless and merciless. He could not afford to be stopped now.

He did not wait to see Wen Pin fall bonelessly on the blood-encrusted ground. He rushed on ahead, absently slashing away at those who dared stand in his way. The sound of the east gate opening from the outside the castle sent waves of relief crashing into him. Good. Now he could concentrate on penetrating the inner castle premises.

Wang Lang was guarding the inner east gate, mounted on a brown horse. Lu Xun was able to take him out without much issue. As he rounded a sharp corner, he was greeted by a gush of fire. He wheeled his stallion away, eyes widening in surprise.

_So there are inner castle defenses as well_, Lu Xun mused, staring at golden lion statue heads, _doesn't matter._ _All I have to do is to defeat the enemy officer in charge, who in this case is Cao Hong, and the defenses will cease to function._

And he proceeded to do just that.

He almost missed the staircase which led to the catapults mounted on top. As there was no way he could bring his horse up the steps, he hopped down the animal and sprinted up the stairs. The Defense Captain along with his five comrades met him halfway. They went down within minutes.

Lu Xun panted lightly, slightly winded from having to rush from one place and other and fight along the way. He was hurt in a number of places but he had shelved the pain away. Now, risking a short break from the seemingly endless bloodshed, the pain started to make itself known. Lu Xun barely held it back with a wince.

"Sir, we still have to stop the rest of the catapults," His personal bodyguard, Shen Fei, a spear-wielder who was known throughout the land as a veteran of great ability, reminded him.

Lu Xun nodded. "I know. Just give me a moment."

However, it was a moment he did not have. Time was against him, and for some unknown reason he was filled with a sense of urgency. Shaking his head, he reached for his horse, a twin saber whipping out at a daring soldier who was brave enough to try to stop him.

He entrusted the job of eliminating the remaining Defense Captain to Shen Fei, while he intercepted Cao Zhang from interfering with his bodyguard.

"You should have brought your allies with you," The despicable man smirked.

Lu Xun's golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "No, you are the one that should have brought your allies with you."

After exchanging some pointers with the shorter, younger man, Cao Zhang came to see that it was not wise to have crossed his path. It was certainly not wise to underestimate an enemy, no matter how fragile he might seem. It was too late for any regrets now.

"We are almost there!" Lu Xun shouted.

The Wu soldiers within the radius of his shout paused momentarily in their battles with their blue clad opponents to roar back. Their morale was raised somewhat at the enthusiastic strategist, and how he, like a red dragon, moved swiftly through the battlefield. With their vigor and spirit renewed, they resumed their fights with Wei soldiers.

He screeched into halt when the redoubtable Cao Ren blocked his path to the main entrance to the innermost parts of the castle. At the same time, the inner center gate flung open with a deafening crash. Lu Xun felt relief and joy flooding in his heart; the Wu rams had successfully broke their way through!

Cao Ren swung his huge Roc in front of himself. "I shall teach you the horrors of war!"

A smug smirk of sorts plastered on Lu Xun's exhilarated face. Inside, though, despite the rams' victory, he felt a stab of fear. Cao Ren was another fearsome warrior of Wei. He might be short, but he was bulky and strong. Nothing like Lu Xun, who was a tad taller and of a lighter build. Still, Lu Xun refused to allow the older man to see his weakness.

"I have already learnt the horrors of war since I read the _Art of War_ when I was much younger," Lu Xun told Cao Ren. "As much as I appreciate your offer, I find it completely unnecessary."

Cao Ren bore upon him with a frightening ferocity; his shield extended in front of him. He clearly meant to crush the Wu officer with it. Lu Xun danced away from the charge, occasionally twin Falcons shot out to block the protruding blade attached to the shield. When Cao Ren slammed a fist into the ground, Lu Xun leaped high, escaping the slight tremor. While on air, he lashed out with a rush of internal strength that crashed into Cao Ren with a force strong enough to make the Wei general stagger. As soon as his feet touched the ground, in one fluid motion, Lu Xun began his retaliation; twin sabers already blurring as he lunged at the disorientated Cao Ren. The younger officer was clearly a lot faster; Cao Ren could not bring up his Roc in time. He felt white-hot pain in his chest, so intense he fell to his knees. The sounds of battlefield were fading away along with his vision.

"It's quiet," He murmured, eyes shutting against his will. "Nothing like the chaos of the land…"

He slumped forward onto the ground, and lay still.

"Enemy officer defeated!" Lu Xun yelled, somewhat victoriously. Not waiting to see how his troops response, he was already galloping towards the 2nd inner center gate, carelessly crashing into enemy soldiers and narrowly avoiding his own. Something within him urged him to hurry, and hurry on he did.

He encountered the mighty and humungous Xu Zhu standing guard in front of the gate. He hopped down his horse and rushed at his opponent, blades out from their sheaths and gleaming wickedly with the light that bounced off the castle's ornaments.

"Anybody who comes near me is going to die," the huge man rumbled, but upon seeing Lu Xun charged fearlessly towards him heedless of his intimidating size and huge Stone Crusher, he was the one who was intimidated. He snarled, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Can't you see?" Lu Xun snapped back, "You are in my way. I am going to remove you once and for all!"

Lu Xun used his agility and speed to their fullest potential for this particular battle. He held nothing back. He spun into a deadly dance of blades while nimbly dodging the strikes of the Stone Crusher, knowing very well what the weapon could do to his bones and body. Xu Zhu swung the Stone Crusher around, intending to knock the red fly off but the fly skirted effortlessly away from the mighty swings. Wearied by his efforts, he was unbalanced by his own weapon and crashed heavily onto his back.

Somehow the weapon happened to fly off from Xu Zhu's grip. The calculating golden eyes followed its brief ascend into the sky, and in the next instant, Lu Xun sprang high from the ground and launched a measured amount of internal strength. The empowered rush of air hit the airborne Stone Crusher and sent it descending sharply onto the hapless general.

"It's no use… oh, the pain…"

Lu Xun had by then clambered on his waiting, and thankfully, unharmed, horse. As he passed the barely conscious Wei general, he leaned down and whispered, "They call you a Fierce Tiger? Don't make me laugh. The title 'Clumsy Elephant' fits you better."

The gate swung heavily open and he rode through.

Once again, dozens of eager blue soldiers welcomed him. As he relentless fended them off, a messenger came in reporting. "My lord! The Enemy Commander Cao Pi has just send out an ambush party. They just left from the back gate and is headed for our ships!"

Lu Xun nodded. "Understood." To his troops and bodyguard, he shouted, "C'mon, this way!"

He rode on, ignoring the baffled Jia Xiu and headed straight for the back gate. He could see the dispatched ambush party from where he was, but could not see who lead the party. He halted his horse, slid down from it and ran, stopping immediately as soon as he saw who the leader of the ambush party was.

Zhen Ji.

And Zhen Ji, realizing that she and her party was being followed, and that the presence of one who followed them seemed familiar, stopped in her tracks and spun around.

It was Lu Xun, Zhou Yu's apprentice.

Their eyes met and held.

Around them, the time froze. The chaos stilled, and the noise died down to nothing more than the sounds of the gentle winds brushing over the troubled land.

The two officers did not notice the bizarre change at all; so intent on getting their messages across.

"Looks like the heavens refuse to grant us our most heartfelt wish," Lu Xun said softly, shattering the poignant silence.

A light but saddened snort emerged from the beautiful Wei lady. "Yes. It is indeed disheartening. Though I might say…" She paused, looking at the shorter, younger man with impressed eyes. "Your strategies for this battle are most interesting. I have heard of Wu's victory over Shu at the Battle of Yi Ling, and am doubly impressed by the absolute brilliance of the strategy used."

Lu Xun dipped his head to hide his embarrassment. "It was nothing, my lady… but thank you."

A short pause. "I have heard of Zhou Yu's untimely demise. I offer you my deepest condolences. It is really such a tragic loss, for someone so intelligent…" She placed a hand at her chest and looked away sadly. "My heart weeps for his passing."

Lu Xun was silent; he had nothing to say to that, though, at the mention of Zhou Yu's name, the sorrow he had buried deep within himself broke free. His vision misted with tears but he was too stubborn to let them fall.

He took a deep, shuddering breath. "We have met, but we are in a battlefield. Wu against Wei. I do not want to fight you."

Zhen Ji smiled. It was tinged with sorrowful amusement. "Neither do I."

"We have no other choice, do we?" Lu Xun went on, eyes closed and brows knitted together in a helpless frown. His hands clenched tightly into fists. "There isn't any other way to avoid this, without having to raise any suspicions. You have to fight for your kingdom, and I have to fight for mine. But I…" He trailed off, looking away.

"It is alright, Lu Xun," Zhen Ji coaxed the younger man. He had grown so much since she last saw him; slightly taller and looked more like a man than a boy he used to be. Maybe it was the golden eyes. They seemed so weary, so wise it was frightening to be displayed on a face that still portrayed the countenance of an angel. A child. "I have a solution for this dilemma."

Lu Xun turned to look at her; despaired eyes suddenly flared with hope. "Really? What is it?"

The smile did not leave her face. "Defeat me."

The red-clad general staggered backwards as if he had been hit by an invisible force. "What?"

"Defeat me," she repeated calmly.

"No," Lu Xun shook his head vigorously, "No. I cannot do that."

"But you must," she insisted. "There is no other choice. You have to defeat me to ensure the victory of your kingdom."

There was no response from the younger general. His face, however, was tight and pinched with indecisiveness.

"This is also my gift to Zhou Yu," Zhen Ji continued. "You know it is rude to refuse a gift."

"You do not have to do this."

"There is no other way. I cannot go to his tombstone to pay my respect."

"Even so, this is not the most appropriate of gifts. He would not have liked it."

Zhen Ji glared at Lu Xun. His ability to counter every statement she had said annoyed her. Couldn't he just agree to it and stop protesting? "You have no right to criticize my gift, Lu Xun. It is up to me to decide what is the best gift for him. And you cannot say that he would not like this gift."

Lu Xun opened his mouth to argue but Zhen Ji overrode his attempt to speak. "Besides, I want to use this opportunity to punish Sima Yi for his arrogance. He cannot be trusted, and he always gets on my nerves. It is time to teach him a lesson. How I love to see his face when his strategies are defeated, especially by someone much younger than him."

"But –"

Zhen Hi put her hands on her hips and sharpened her glare. "I know you don't want to do this, because I, too, hate the idea of clashing with you, but what else can be done? We cannot walk past from each other pretending we don't notice each other's presence. What will the men think? What will they say?"

"But –"

Zhen Ji shook her head. "No, Lu Xun. Listen to me. I want Wei to be defeated. I am well aware that my kingdom is vicious and cruel… I do not want the people to suffer under our rule should we manage to unite this land. So please… I implore you…"

The golden eyes went wide in surprise. "Zhen Ji…" The woman's beautiful face was shadowed with sadness, and Lu Xun could almost see Zhou Yu frowning disapprovingly at him. Lu Xun sighed softly, not happy with the decision but having no other choice. "Fine, I will accept the gift."

Zhen Ji brightened up, the shadows of despair fleeting away from her features as if they were chased away by the sun. "Ready? Then I am ready… whenever you are."

Abruptly the time started up again. The battlefield resumed their chaos and bloodshed, and clashes of weapon could be heard stridently in the afternoon air.

Zhen Ji took a step forward, radiating with malicious and murderous intent. "An ambush – I expected as much."

_It is indeed an irony_, Zhen Ji thought, a sardonic smile quirking on her lips, _an ambush party is ambushed_.

The Wu ambush party parted, and Lu Xun strode forth, his steps slow and hesitant. Zhen Ji had never seen anyone who looked so anguished. Shadows fell across the fair face, and the usually vibrant golden eyes were dimmed. Zhen Ji knew it was hard for the young man, as it was equally hard on herself, but this had to be done.

"I am beginning to tire of this pretentiousness," she continued, brandishing her weapon at the solemn young man threateningly. "Shall I play you a song? How about the funeral march?" She smirked and brought her flute to her lips.

Lu Xun crossed his twin sabers in front of him, erecting a shield of internal strength around himself. The lethal tune hit the air, pushing against the shimmering barrier but was unable to break through. His soldiers, however, doubled over in agony and cupping their hands to their ears, clearly in desperate pain. Lu Xun narrowed his eyes, sympathized with their plight but was not able to do anything to help at that moment. He could only hope that they could hold on until the tune ended.

As soon as the tune drew to an end, Lu Xun dropped the barrier and, murmuring a brief apology at his soldiers' suffering, lunged at Zhen Ji who raised her flute just in time to intercept the descending blade. The shrill clang of weapons as they crashed into each other rang uncomfortably in the air, and the force of holding the blade at bay sent tremors running up her arm. Even Lu Xun's young face was marred with the strain.

Her eyes caught sight of the strange characters on the blades, wondering faintly what their meanings were before she shifted her attention to the smoldering gaze of the twin sabers wielder.

Determined violet orbs met with pleading, remorseful golden ones.

"Do it," she hissed.

Lu Xun swallowed. "I am sorry."

"Don't be," she growled, "It is not your fault. Do not blame yourself. You do this because I insist you to."

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

Abruptly he gave her a hard shove. While Zhen Ji teetered for balance, Lu Xun dropped into a crouch and swept her legs off the ground. As she was falling to the ground, she felt him stabbing a few of her acupuncture points in a quick succession. Brief pain and numbness clouded her senses and darkness edged around her vision but she could see the glistening golden gaze, and hear the soft, sorrowful voice.

"The song of the stars shall not be silenced," he whispered as he watched the falling form of the Wei lady officer, watching as she struggled against the unconsciousness. "I'm sorry."

He turned away and headed back into the castle without waiting for the body to land on the ground, without waiting for her to succumb to the darkness. He left, and did not look back.

Upon reaching the castle, Jia Kui, who he had ignored during his chase to intercept the ambush party sent by Cao Pi, blocked his advance further in. "The head is not just used to fill the helmet."

Lu Xun narrowed his eyes. His mood had darkened considerably after the episode with Zhen Ji and he would not tolerate any attempts to delay his progress. "Do not try to talk about strategists with me, Jia Kui, for I am a strategist myself."

Faster than Jia Kui could see, Lu Xun moved. A few quick slashes, and Jia Kui was left on the ground in a crumpled heap. Lu Xun had no time to deal with small fries. He had to get to the much larger one, and he had to hurry. Something in his nerves told him that if he did not hurry, he would be in for a lot of mess.

He ran, blades whipping out to deal death to the any who he could he get his weapons into. When he saw Sima Yi, clad in his elegant purple – he arched a puzzled, yet amused eyebrow, _gown?_ - he came into an abrupt halt.

Sima Yi, as if sensing his presence, spun around slowly, deliberately. He radiated such malevolence; such coldness Lu Xun had to clench his fists tightly into the hilts of Falcon. It was all he could do to remain fearless in the face of evil.

"I'm amazed you have managed to come this far being so young and all," Sima Yi sneered, sweeping his Dark Feather to his left before pointing it at him. A condescending gesture.

A dozen of hot retorts bubbled at Lu Xun's throat but he forced them deep down. Now was not the time for a verbal dispute. He closed his eyes, composing himself. He remembered Zhen Ji's wish, Zhou Yu, Lu Meng and everyone else he held dear to his heart. He would not let them down.

He opened his eyes. A renewed flare of determination and confidence burned in them now. "The end has come, Sima Yi… for you, your men and your lord."

He shifted his stance, readying himself to attack. "This battle marks the destruction of Wei!"

And he charged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That little prick…!" Sima Yi fumed as he paced up and down the hall within the Wei's palace. "I should keep an eye on him! I cannot believe I was outsmarted by a mere boy!"

"You have underestimated your foe, Sima Yi," Zhen Ji sneered, relishing at the look of utter rage contorting the strategist's face. "That, or you have overestimated yourself. You have focused all of your attention to that wretched Zhuge Liang and his equally wretched disciple, Jiang Wei you have completely forgotten Zhou Yu's apprentice."

"Silence, you useless fool!" Sima Yi snarled. His devious features had turned hideous, almost monstrous, but Zhen Ji found it amusing, not frightening. A grin blossomed on her lips.

"Watch your words, Sima Yi!" Cao Pi, her dearest husband, snapped. "I will not show you any mercy if you dare insult my wife again! It is good enough I have spared your life for your failure. Do not make me change my mind."

Sima Yi balked, and hastily dropped into a bow. "Pardon me, my lord." Out of the corner of his eye, though, he shot a poisonous glare at the happily humming lady.

"Zhen Ji."

She spun to face her husband and bowed respectfully. "Yes, my dear?"

"Wait for me in our bedroom. I have matters to resolve first before I join you."

She curtsied slightly. "Yes, as you wish." Then she turned and walked away, brushing past the seething man and stupefied officers that still lingered.

Now, as she stood at the balcony adjoining the bedroom gazing at the glittering stars and a faintly radiant moon, she could not help a small smile that appeared on her weary face. The defeat of Wei had thrown Sima Yi into hissing fits and the look on his face was priceless. Even more so when her husband told him off for insulting her. This would be the best night yet, after …

Her beautiful face crumpled at the memory that followed. Yes, after that particular night, with Zhou Yu. She could still remember it clearly as though as it happened last night. Sadness filled her heart. Zhou Yu… Zhou Yu was not among the living anymore. He was gone, never to return. The meeting that night was the first and the last, just as she had expected it to be. Though she had known him for a very short while, he had entered the doors of her memories and refused to leave.

She clutched her flute to her chest, not comprehending the extreme sorrow she felt for a man she barely knew. She hesitated, then brought the flute to her lips.

The music, the _Whisper of the Night_, filled the night's air with its calm and slightly energetic melody. Halfway through, Zhen Ji could almost hear Zhou Yu joining in. Her eyes closing to keep the tears away, she played it till the end.

_You cannot fight fire with fire, Milady Zhen Ji. __If your love to him is true, then it is likely that his love for you is also true. Follow what your heart says, and if it warns, heed its warning. You know not what Fate has in store for both of you, so all the more you should utilize every moment you have to be with him. Be patient, and trust in what you share._

The words of advice, softly spoken and well-emphasized, whispered in the wind and tugged at her heartstrings. If not for his advice, she was certain her relationship with her husband might have gone sour, or worse. It was the advice that brought her hope at times she despaired of her love.

_The song of the stars shall not be silenced_.

She raised her flute up again, and played the Song of Stars. Alone.

When done, she stared out into the dark horizon, thinking of Zhou Yu, his deep, twinkling eyes, warm smile and hearty laughter. She allowed a tear to slip out from her defenses and it rolled down her cheek.

_The song of the stars shall not be silenced_, she lamented, _the incident that night shall not be forgotten. You will not be forgotten._

She turned and retired into her bedroom, into the arms of her beloved husband.

- The End -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? The title is horrible, I know… I can't think of a better one. Lend me a hand?

Thanks!


End file.
